memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Cardassian military personnel
The following is a list of unnamed Cardassian. :See Cardassians for a full list of named individuals. Assimilated Cardassian This Assimilated Cardassian was one of the personalities Seven of Nine experienced. The discovery of a Borg vinculum caused Seven to develop a multiple personality disorder. She experienced the personality of different assimilated individuals. ( ) Cardassian (2370) This Cardassian delivered weapons to the Zef'No and the Kressari on board the freighter ''Calondon'' in 2370. These weapons were bound for Bajor, and ultimately the Alliance for Global Unity. ( ) :The Cardassian was played by Anthony Guidera. Cardassian Children Three Cardassian children were present during Chief Miles O'Brien's trial on Cardassia in 2370. ( ) Dukat's father The father of Dukat lived during the early 24th century. At some point, Dukat's father had once trusted Elim Garak, which according to Dukat was his only flaw. Dukat's father was later put on trial, where he claimed he only regretted that his ambition outweighed his patriotism. Years later, Garak would describe Dukat's father as "short sighted". ( ) Dukat told Tora Ziyal about Garak's involvement in the death of her grandfather, that he had had him "tortured and killed". ( ) :According to a line cut from , Dukat's father was referred to as "the late Justice Procal," it is unclear whether Procal was his name or part of his Justice title. Empok Nor personnel * Empok Nor personnel Cardassian Glinn This Cardassian Glinn served under Legate Damar at Dominion Headquarters on Cardassia Prime in late 2374. He was startled when Damar's predecessor Dukat managed to make his way to Damar unannounced. ( ) :The Cardassian Glinn was played by Bob Kirsh. Cardassian Guard (mirror universe) In the mirror universe, this female Cardassian was on duty in ops when Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir arrived in the mirror universe for the first time in 2370. ( ) : Cardassian Gul This Cardassian Gul was one of several officers entertained by comfort women on Terok Nor in 2346. He appeared to take a liking to Kira Meru and was quite forceful with her, until Gul Dukat pulled him off. Another officer (see below), however, told Luma Rahl the entire incident had been staged by Dukat to impress her. ( ). :The Cardassian Gul was played by actor Marc Marosi. Cardassian Helmsman * See: [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel#Cardassian helmsman|Unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel]] Cardassian Informant 's Cardassian informant]] The Cardassian Informant was a high-ranking contact of Odo's in the Cardassian Union. By the early 2370s, he had changed his appearance. In 2371, Odo contacted him to ask him about the assassination attempt on Elim Garak. He informed him that he was investigating a "very insignificant piece of a much larger puzzle". He relayed the information of a large Romulan military buildup outside Cardassian space. He later gave Odo a list of five other former Obsidian Order operatives who had suffered 'accidents' on the same day as the explosion in Garak's tailor shop. ( ) :Played by Star Trek regular Joseph Ruskin. It is possible that this informant was Gul Russol, although Ronald D. Moore has stated that Thrax was a possibility. http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron29.txt Cardassian Legate This Cardassian Legate was one of several senior Cardassian officers visiting the new station Terok Nor in 2346. Several Bajoran comfort women were recruited to entertain them and the Legate was particularly taken with Luma Rahl. When Luma witnessed Gul Dukat apparently protect her friend Kira Meru from an unruly officer (see above), the Legate pointed out that it was merely an act Dukat often put on to impress Bajoran women. ( ). :The Legate was played by actor Wayne Grace. Though he was referred to in the credits as a Legate (and wore the appropriate uniform), he described Kira Meru as being "off-limits to the rest of us" once Gul Dukat took an interest in her, possibly because Dukat was commander of the station. Cardassian Officer (2369) This Cardassian Officer served aboard Gul Jasad's ship in 2369. The officer presented Jasad with the results of their sensor scans of Deep Space 9, which showed extensive armaments. When Jasad expressed his belief that it was a bluff, this officer suggested waiting for the Fourth Order before attacking. ( ) :This Cardassian Tactical Officer was played by Steven Rankin. The novelisation gave his name as Majut ( ), and stated he was Jasad's second-in-command. Cardassian Officers These Cardassian Officers served on a ship commanded by Gul Dukat in 2369. After a substantial winning streak at the dabo table in Quark's, they returned to their ship, not realizing that Odo had assumed the form of the bag carrying their winnings. Once on board, he sabotaged their systems, allowing the [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]] to reach and discover the Bajoran wormhole unimpeded by the Cardassian ship. ( ) :The two Cardassian officers were portrayed by Parker Whitman and William Powell-Blair. :According to the script, these officers won a substantial amount of gold, although it was later stated that gold is worthless. Cardassian Overseer The Cardassian overseer was stationed at the Hutet labor camp in 2370. He allowed Kira Nerys past the security force field, as she was posing as a prostitute. Kira attacked him and lowered the security field. She and Miles O'Brien rescued many Bajoran prisoners, including Li Nalas. ( ) :The overseer was played by ''Star Trek regular John Fleck. He was uncredited for the role. '' Cardassian Overseer (mirror universe) In the mirror universe, this Cardassian Overseer was in charge of the ore processing center on Terok Nor in 2371. He replaced Odo, who had been killed by Julian Bashir a year previously. ( ) :The Cardassian Overseer was played by John Patrick Hayden. Cardassian Rebel The Cardassian rebel was among a group that attacked the stronghold of the female Changeling during the final battle of the Dominion War. ( ) :This Cardassian was played by uncredited stuntman Dennis Madalone. Cardassian Security Officer The Cardassian Security Officer was assigned to the Security office on Terok Nor when it was occupied by the Dominion in early 2374. He was on duty when Quark and Tora Ziyal attempted to deliver a hasperat souffle to Kira Nerys, who had been imprisoned on Gul Dukat's orders. Understandably suspicious, the officer began to inspect the souffle and was rendered unconscious when Ziyal injected him with a hypospray. ( ) :This security officer was played by actor Darin Cooper. Cardassian soldiers (2370) Three hooded Cardassian soldiers fired on the Juhraya colony and a Maquis cell. They succeeded in killing Macias, the head of the Maquis cell before being killed themselves by the Maquis. The first soldier was shot by a phaser, the second by a shot from Kalita, shortly before he felt down several stairs, and the third felt down from the upper level after he was shot. ( ) :Buck McDancer was the first one who was shot, Steve Blalock performed the stair fall, and Tom Morga performed the high fall. All three received no on-screen credits for their appearances. Image:Tom Morga Cardassian, Preemptive Strike.jpg|''played by Tom Morga'' Image:Cardassian soldier 2 Preemptive Strike.jpg|''played by Buck McDancer'' Image:Cardassian soldier 3 Preemptive Strike.jpg|''played by Steve Blalock'' Cardassian Soldier (2371) This Cardassian Soldier was stationed on Cardassia Prime and assisted Benjamin Sisko and Gul Dukat in the search for the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] after it was comandeered by Maquis member Thomas Riker. ( ) :This Cardassian Soldier was played by Robert Kerbeck. Cardassian Soldier (2373) This Cardassian Soldier was stationed on Terok Nor in 2366. It was at this time that Odo wrongly accused three Bajorans of an attempted assaassination of Gul Dukat. ( ) :Cardassian Soldier played by Brenan T. Baird. Cardassian Soldier (2374) This Cardassian soldier accompanied Gul Damar when he visited Deep Space 9 to conduct peace talks in 2374. ( ) Terok Nor guards (2346) These two Cardassian guards were stationed on board Terok Nor in 2346. They escorted Basso Tromac to the quarters of Kira Nerys, who traveled back in time with the help of the Orb of Time and took the alias Luma Rahl. They took her properties away and ended up in a fist fight with her in which Kira was knocked unconscious. They brought her her to the fenced-off area of the promenade. ( ) :Both stuntmen received no on-screen credits for their appearance. Image:Cardassian guard 1 2346.jpg|''played by Dennis Madalone'' Image:Cardassian guard 2 2346.jpg|''played by Tom Morga'' See also *Empok Nor personnel *Vetar personnel Category:Cardassians Category:Borg drones Cardassians, Unnamed